In Love With Death
by Krissy.Rosie
Summary: Percy Jackson's twin sister doesn't return the Ghost King's feelings. Or does she?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

tally was the daughter of Poseidon. She was sister to the famous Percy Jackson. To state the obvious:she was his twin. She hated not being the star of attention but managed to catch the eye of all the boys( except for Jason grace and frank zhang who were dating. And the ghost king, Nico di Angelo) she had only been at camp for about a week. Although she hated him sometimes, tally still loved Percy because he was her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tally!" Percy called. "I need you to go get Nico. I need his help with some stuff."  
Tally put down her magazine and walked over to the Hades cabin. She knocked on the door and Nico answered the door. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt.  
"uhhhh." Tally's mind had blanked as she saw nico's sixpack and semi-big muscles.  
"Can I help you Tally?" Nico asked.  
"Yeah, my brother wants you" she said as she snapped out of her daze.  
" 'K. Come on in. I've got to change." He opened the door wider and let her in. As Tally walked in she looked down and let out a scream.  
"What's wrong?" Nico rushed over to her.  
"Th-Th-There's sk-skeletons on the floor!" she cried out. Nico flicked his wrist and the skeletons disappeared.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Tally looked around as Nico pulled on a shirt  
"Want to borrow some clothes? Your look like you were in a train wreck." Nico asked.  
Tally looked down at her clothes. She had been tinkering with Leo earlier in the morning.  
"Uh sure." Nico tossed her a pair of jeans, a t shirt and a sweatshirt. All black of course.  
"You go into the bathroom and change" tally walked off to find the bathroom. On the way she found a closed door and opened it silently. She poked her head in and looked around. It looked like nico's were skeletons littering the floor.  
"What are you doing?" Tally whirled around to find nico standing behind her. "Don't you know it's rude to look in places that have closed doors."  
"Uh sorry." Tally ran down the hall and locked herself in the bathroom. She quickly changed because she knew Percy was probably getting impatient. When she came out nico was standing there, right out side the door. Tally yelped.  
"Gods nico. You scared me. We should probably get going before Percy start sending out search parties. "  
" okay come on. " nico grabbed tally around her waist and everything suddenly got black. He gripped her tighter. Tally closed her eyes other wise she was going to be sick. When she opened her eyes, she was hugging nico. She quickly let go, the blood rushing to her cheeks.  
"Sorry." She said before running off. Nico chased after her.  
"Hey. It's alright."he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.  
"Ugh" tally stumbled. "My head... Everything... Spinning." Nico grabbed her around her waist before she fell down.  
"Don't worry. First time shadow travelers usually get dizzy" nico said in a soothing tone. After a minute it cleared up.  
"Thanks nico"  
"No problem" he said. He pulled her in close and crushed her lips in a "raise you from the dead" kiss. Nico pulled back.  
"You better get going to my brother" tally said before taking off to the Poseidon cabin. On the way to the cabin, she literally ran in to piper.  
"Why the rush? And what is with the all black?" Piper asked. Tally's eyes jumped around nervously before settling on piper.  
"Since your from Aphrodite cabin, you should know about love right?"  
"Yeah. What's the problem?"  
"It's nico. I think he likes me but I don't like him in the same way. That is why I'm wearing all black. These are his clothes. which by the way are super comfy. But that is beside the point."  
"Wait who?" Piper said with a shocked look on her face.  
"Nico di Angelo."  
"How did you find out about this love?"  
"Well Percy asked me to get nico for him. When I went to the cabin, nico was wearing only sweatpants and he invited me in while he changed. Then he offered me some clothes to change into."she gestured at her clothes."then we shadow traveled. I got dizzy, so he held me. When the world stopped spinning, he kissed me. Then I ran off."  
"Hmm..." Piper was deep in thought. "Keep me updated on what happens and ill let you know what his feelings are."  
" thank you so much piper!" Tally gave her a hug and ran off to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

When tally woke up the next morning she found that all her clothes had been traded for the exact same outfit that she had borrowed from nico the day before. She figured it was some kids from the apollo cabin. They were always teasing her and playing pranks on her. She got dressed and went to the "common area" in their cabin. Percy eyes popped out of his head when he saw tally.  
"Tally..." He said cautiously  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Uh what is with the all black look?"  
"All my clothes were changed out for this outfit. Probably apollo kids"  
"Well lets go to breakfast and figure out who it was."  
They started walking towards the lunch area and the other kids started walking over too. A lot of them were whispering about tally's clothes. Tally noticed Nico was smirking when he looked at tally. All during breakfast kids were talking about her clothes. After breakfast Chiron pulled her to the side and talked to her.  
"I've been hearing things about you and nico." Tally must have looked horrified because Chiron gave her a sympathetic look.  
"look, it's not what you think. I just fetched him for my brother. He lent me some clothes, he shadow traveled with me. Igot dizzy so he held me until it stopped. He kissed me then I ran off. That's all there is to it. Nothing more"  
"I understand. You may go to your classes now."  
"thanks Chiron." Tally gave him a hug before running out of the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

When tally rounded the corner and started to head into the woods for monster training, everything went black in front of her. She stumbled and fell backwards. Nico rushed forward to help her stand.  
"I'm fine nico" she snapped.  
"what's wrong?"he asked.  
"nothing. Everything is just peachy." She said sarcastically.  
"Okay... Well about yesterday..." His voice trailed off.  
"yes?"tally prompted him.  
"ikindofsortofhadacrushonyousinceifirstsawyouandwaswonderingifyouwouldbemygirlfriend." He said in one breath.  
"I hardly know you!"she cried indignantly.  
"we'll maybe we can get to know each other better. " he said hopefully.  
"maybe." Tally started to stalk off but nico grabbed her arm and suddenly shadow traveled them into the deepest part of the forest . No one ever traveled there so nico knew they were safe from intruders.  
"gah! Nico what is your problem?" She yelled. She turned to punch him but he caught her hand, grabbed her around her waist and closed the space between their bodies. Tally tried struggling but gave up because nico had a strong grip. "Nico, let me go." She said with as much force as she could muster.  
"no" he said plainly. Nico pressed his lips against hers and started to kiss her passionately. Tally tried pulling back but nico just kissed her harder. When nico stopped kissing her, he released his grip on her arms but kept his hands around her waist.  
"let me go!" She said starting to pound on his back. Nico just started to kiss her again. Slowly her pounding lessened until her hands just rested on his back. She started to kiss him back, with more and more passion with each kiss. Nico looked shocked but kept kissing her. Nico put his tongue inside her mouth and tally pulled back.  
"let me go now?"she asked sweetly.  
"fine."  
"now take me back to my classes." She said after he released her. Nico reluctantly shadow traveled her back to the same spot he had take her from. Tally quickly ran off to her class.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tally ran up breathless to class, Annabeth and Piper looked at her strangely.  
"Where were you? Why are you late" Annabeth questioned. Tally just shook her head and looked away. Piper knew immediately what was wrong.  
"Girls nite. tonite. tell hazel. 8p. my room. be sharp or don't come at all." was all tally would tell them.  
~~~Later that nite~~~  
All three girls showed up right on time. Tally had set up her room so that way they could all sit comfortably while talking and doing their nails.  
"Hey Tally!" hazel said.  
"tell us all about nico. everyone is talking about how you two are going out." annabeth said.  
"wh-what-no-we-huh" tally spluttered.  
"yeah sure. percy said he saw nico and you shadowtravel somewhere in the forest." annabeth said.  
"okay. he did shadow travel us to the heart of the forest. but i didn't go willingly. he took me by surprise. honest" tally said  
"what did he do?" hazel asked.  
"he tried kissing me but i beat him up. then made him shadow travel the two of us back to where he took me from." tally said."that is all there is to it."  
piper meanwhile was deep in thought this whole time. She looked up at the girls and studied tally's face.  
"tell me this one thing: did you kiss him back?"piper asked.  
"what? why would i kiss him? i hate his guts. to answer your question bluntly:no i didn't kiss him back" tally responded her face growing beet red. tally knew it was getting beet red because she could feel the heat.  
"okay. thanks. give a couple of minutes and i will tell you what i think" piper said lowering her gaze.  
the other girls started doing their nails while piper thought things over. she picked her head up halfway through the nail painting.  
"i got it."  
"really? what is it?" hazel asked.  
"yeah. is tally in _love._ with _nico di angelo_? spill it girl!" annabeth exlaimed. tally threw a pillow at annabeth's head, but she just ducked out of the way and it hit hazel instead. being the drama queen that she is, hazel fell back.  
"oh no. ive been wounded. im going to die a second time." hazel said dramatically.  
"oh chill out chicas." piper said. "or i wont tell you what i came up with." that got the girls to calm down.  
"okay. I've come to this conclusion: Tally...is indeed in love with...Nico."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!" all the girls exclaimed.  
"i don't like him that way!" tally cried indignantly. suddenly everything got really bright. When the light cleared, Aphrodite stood there.  
"Actually it is true. you do have feelings for Mr. di Angelo. You just don't want to admit it. i should know. im the godess of love."  
"Mom?! Why are you here?" piper exclaimed.  
"Cause some one doesn't want to admit there true feelings..." her voice trailed off when she saw the nail stuff and other girly items lying about tally's room. "oh girls this will never do. ill make you all look pretty tomorrow morning. if youd like. well tally, you have no choice. but what about you; annabeth and hazel and piper."  
"uh sure." annabeth said.  
"yeah i guess so" hazel said.  
"no abosolutely not. "piper said.  
"aww come on piper." "please" "you have to" were called out to her.  
"alright alright fine. "  
"yay" was chorused from all 4 girls.  
"well ta~ta" aphrodite said before disappearing. all the girls looked at tally who turned red immediately.  
"oh no..." tally said before getting up and running off to lock herself in the bathroom. annabeth and hazel caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. piper came over with a smile on her face.  
"ready to admit it now? the goddess of love has said it...but we need to hear it from you."  
"fine. i kind of like nico. now will you let me go?" piper and annabeth let her go and they all stood up. "lets get this girls nite going."  
~~~later than later that night~~~  
tally and the girls were watching _twilight_.  
"ugh. how can you guys stand this" tally asked.  
"i don't. i was just watching it because i thought you guys liked it." annabeth said  
" idon't like it" piper said.  
"me neither" hazel chimed.  
"well lets shut it off." tally got up to shut it off when percy barged in, making all of them jump. tally clicked the tv off and turned ot face her brother.  
"why did you kiss nico?" he demanded.  
" i didn't. he kissed me."  
" ..." percy just stared because he just comprehended that his girl friend and 2 best girl friends were in the room too.  
" whoops. sorry girls"  
"now i see why i call you 'seaweed brain'?" annabeth asked.  
" just don't do anything i wouldn't do." percy siad before closing the door and leaving.  
"hey!"tally called. "ugh. such a drama butt." she said to her friends.  
" wanna get him back later tonight once he goes ot bed." piper asked.  
" hey maybe we can get your mom to make him look pretty" annabeth said. suddenly aphrodite's voice appeared in the cabin.  
"that seems like a good trick to play on him. don't you think girls" she said as she materialized next to tally.  
" yeah." they all said.  
" that does it. tomorrow you are going to all wake up looking beautiful. he will wake up looking even more beautiful." aphrodite disappeared and the girls went to bed.


End file.
